Amores de preescolar
by SritaClanHaruno
Summary: *.Porque algunas personas piensan que el amor es un sentimiento que solo los grandes sienten, pero que equivocado están, el amor más puro y bonito viene de la inocencia de los niños. OneShot SasuSaku entre otros... Que demuestran que el amor a veces llega en pequeñas formas.*
1. Chapter 1

Amores de preescolar: Porque algunas personas piensan que el amor es un sentimiento que solo los grandes sienten, pero que equivocado están, el amor más puro y bonito viene de la inocencia de los niños. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, PeinKon, ShikaTema, BoltSara… .*.Pequeños OneShot de diversas parejas que demuestran que el amor a veces llega en peliculares formas.*.

 **Diclaimer**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, El escrito es enteramente de mi propiedad.

.

.

 _Escena Uno_

 _._

 _._

 _SasuSaku_

 _El osito de peluche_

Era un día caluroso y en una esquina del patio escolar de Konoha Garden una niña de cabellos rosas lloraba, la pobre chiquilla sudada y descolorida lamentaba la pérdida de su oso de peluche que guindaba como un ahorcado en una de las ramas de un gran manzano, y ni la belleza del adornado árbol con sus flores rosáceas al igual que sus cabellos lograba silenciar los sollozos de la ojos verdes.

A lo lejos sentada en un columpio se hallaba Karin y su hermana menor Tayuya que reían escandalosamente de la desdicha de la niña, pues ambas eran culpables de la misma. –Ahora si aprenderá esa caprichosa llorona que solo yo me puedo sentar junto a Sasuke- Comentaba orgullosa la pelirroja mayor acomodándose las gafas, Tayuya únicamente sonreía y aplaudía el éxito del plan de su hermana.

Pero al instante callaron al ver a Sasuke caminando hacia los bebederos que estaban muy cerca del árbol de manzanas, las miradas entre ellas eran de preocupación su plan se vería arruinado si el llegara a escucha los lloriqueos de la ojos jades, incluso podían ser castigadas si se llegase a enterar la maestra Kurenai, con eso en mente corrieron rápidamente para distraerlo.

-Hola Sasuke-kun que estás haciendo- Dijo enseguida la pelirroja de gafas cuando estuvo cerca, entrometiéndose en el camino de el pequeño. Sasuke la miro con desdén la pelirroja no lo dejaba ni un momento solo –Hmp… Nada solo tengo sed- Respondió para retomar de nuevo el camino hacia el bebedero pero nuevamente la pelirroja le impidió el paso –Oye Sasuke-kun ya conoces a mi hermanita Tayuya…- El pelinegro rodo los ojos esa niña sí que era muy molesta –Dicen que nos parecemos mucho pero es obvio que yo resalto más que ella- Comentaba mientras se miraba las uñas de un modo vanidoso, la pelirroja menor se enojo un poco por el comentario y no se quedo callada –Claro resaltas más por los cuatro ojos que tienes- Bromeo tomándola por las gafas, la mayor por su parte la miro con rabia pero aun así siguió su acoso a él pelinegro.

–Sasuke-kun vamos a los columpios antes de que se termine el recreo- Lo tomo por el brazo pero el pequeño ojos azabaches ni se movió –No quiero Karin… Ve con Naruto- Mientras se soltaba de su agarre y seguía hacia el dichoso bebedero que cada vez lo veía más lejos, Naruto a lo lejos jugando con un sapo rio y comento burlón cuando la niña de gafas le torció los ojos –Yo también paso "ttebayo tu eres más pegostosa que la goma de mascar- Karin le saco la lengua mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse más.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta por no poder detener a el chiquillo, hasta que vio a Tayuya alejarse con la golosina de chocolate con forma de huevo de pascua que siempre les compraba su madre para merendar, corrió junto a ella y con un movimiento rápido le arrebato el dulce y antes de que su hermana hiciera un berrinche regreso a donde estaba Sasuke para intentar una última vez alejarlo del lugar.

-Sasuke-kun esto es para ti- Sonrió complacida pensando que el pelinegro estaría tan agradecido que la acompañaría a los columpios, pero no fue así el ojos azabaches la ignoro olímpicamente al parecer había oído algo, la chiquilla se dio cuenta y nerviosa empezó a hablar más duro –TOMALO SASUKE ES DE CHOCOLATE CON MANI- El pequeño paró en seco tomo el dulce en sus manos y afinando más sus oídos pudo escuchar a lo lejos los lamentos detrás del árbol, Karin estaba preparada para el gran agradecimiento de parte de Sasuke pero en cambio el ojos azabaches corría directo a el árbol con el dulce y a lo lejos gritaba -Gracias… Tu hermana no se ve contenta deberías ir a ver qué le pasa- y desapareció entre la maleza.

Al llegar Sasuke vio a la pequeña pelirosa llorando sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas con los ojos rojos y el vestido rosa desaliñado. Enseguida se acerco y siguiendo la dirección de los ojos esmeralda de la niña tomo en sus manos una piedra blanca, y con una privilegiada puntería le pego a la rama que asfixiaba a el animal de felpa partiéndola haciendo que este cayera al césped, lo tomo entres sus manos luego vio a la ojos jades que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Es tuyo- Se lo tendió en las manos lo cual la chiquilla no dudo en aferrarlo entre su brazos sobreprotectoramente luego se limpio de la cara las lagrimas y se sacudió el polvo de el vestido, luego de un rato y de ella estar más calmada se acerco y le estiro la golosina que le había dado Karin lo cual la pelirosa agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Quien fue- Pregunto sin miramientos el pelinegro, ella tembló un poco y con los ojos picosos respondió en un susurro –Karin- El pequeño giro sobre sí mismo y decidido empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del recinto escolar con ganas de acusar a la buscapleitos de Karin con la maestra Kurenai, tras el venia la pelirosa siguiéndolo como su sombra, cuando llegaron a los bebedero la ojos esmeralda lo detuvo –Sasuke-kun… Gracias- Le entrego la mitad de la golosina que él le había obsequiado y parándose en sus puntillas al igual que una bailarina beso en el cachete del pelinegro para luego salir corriendo abochornada por su acto al interior del plantel.

En los columpios Karin veía furiosa la escena con la cara roja como un tomate ya se las pagaría esa pelichicle, pero ante tenía que buscar la manera de salirse del lio que le venía, pues a lo lejos con el seño fruncido avanzaba entre los escolares la maestra Kurenai, de la mano traía a su hermana Tayuya que lloraba a moco suelto, de seguro en casa le esperaban dos nalgadas bien puestas y una semana sin merienda.

Después de todo esto…

La pequeña Sakura siempre va a su lugar preferido de la mano del pelinegro a jugar a las escondidas detrás del manzano.

 _Fin_

N/A: Hi… Como están mis niñas este es una nueva propuesta que le traigo porque de verdad que a mí el amor infantil me encanta. Bueno estos serán varios OneShot creo que así se escribe… ;) tengo planeado hacerlos de variadas parejas pero si ustedes les gusta más el SasuSaku incluiré más de estas hermosa pareja, si quieren proponer otra pareja que no esté incluida en el Summary tan bien será bienvenida…

En fin si me dejas un review hare un jutsu prohibido llamado…

Sasuke No Chibi : Que hará aparecer un Sasuke bien tiernito y apretable detrás de sus ordenadores!

 _Gracias por leer_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, El escrito es enteramente de mi propiedad.

.

.

 _Escena dos_

 _._

 _._

 _SasuSakuIta_

 _¡Ella es mía!_

Eran las 3:59 pm, y en la mansión Uchiha el silencio reinaba. El pequeño Sasuke en una esquina de la habitación e Itachi en la contraria ambos profiriéndose miradas de aversión.

-Hoy Sakura jugara conmigo- Rujio el pelinegro menor.

-Tsk… Claro que no- Rumio el Uchiha mayor.

Mientras tanto Mikoto, la madre de ambos niños sonreía desde la cocina mientras escuchaba la cotidiana discusión de ambos niños. Esos dos no cambiaban, siempre tratando de llamar la atención de cierta pequeña pelirosada.

De pronto el timbre hizo callar a los morenos y como si el suelo les quemara ambos se levantaron corriendo, con rumbo a la entallada puerta de madera color ébano, en la cual los dos llegaron y posicionaron en la perilla sus pálidas manos.

Y como siempre competitivos cada quien jalo por su lado, hasta que la perilla por fin cedía hacia un lado y la puerta se abría.

Era Sakura ya había llegado, como siempre a las 4 en punto, tomada de la mano de su madre Tsunade.

Itachi fue el primero en saludar educadamente –Hola Tsunade-san, hola Sakura-chan- Y la tomaba de la mano para introducirla a la casa antes de que su hermano la tomara por la otra mano.

Sasuke estaba furioso la repetida escena volvía a pasar frente a sus narices, su hermano casi siempre lograba tomarla de la mano primero y llevársela con él a jugar a su habitación ¿y él qué? Tenía que ir a ver como Itachi se ganaba toda la atención, que si mostrándole su colección de poster, o con cuantas películas nuevas tenia o si quería ir a jugar con la pelota nueva al jardín.

Y eso a él lo exasperaba, lo exasperaba muchísimo y hasta había veces en la que deseaba que una estrella fugaz se llevara a su fastidioso hermano mayor y lo dejara en la luna, y que no lo fueran a buscar jamás.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez siguiendo a su hermano, mientras la cabellera rosa desaparecía en uno de las habitaciones del largo pasillo. Para se más especifico la habitación de Itachi, la puerta se cerró en sus narices ya cuando el menor estaba a punto de entrar, causando al pequeño moreno de escasos seis años que se diera un gran golpe justo en la frente.

Toco la puerta con fuerza, pero Itachi le había pasado el pestillo.

Y entonces el pelinegro soltó un grito más de rabia que de dolor por el reciente golpe, quería esta con Sakura e iba hacer una rabieta si era necesario. Mikoto no tardo en aparecer por el pasillo con aire preocupado, Sasuke la miro y con su cara más triste se puso a llorar.

-Mamá, Itachi me pego con la puerta- Soltó entre lloriqueos medio fingidos, mientras señalaba el lugar afectado.

Mikoto le beso la frente y hablo autoritaria –Itachi abre la puerta de inmediato- Itachi al otro lado de la misma bufo fastidiado, su tonto hermano le había arruinado la tarde con Sakura ahora lo más probable es que su madre lo castigara en un rincón por media hora, como siempre solía hacer cuando estaba muy molesta.

Abrio la puerta despacio y ya sabiendo lo que venía se alejo por el pasillo rumbo al _rincón de castigo_.

-Ya esta Sasuke-chan, si te duele mucho me avisas y te pondré hielo- Sonreía Mikoto mientras se alejaba junto a Itachi para reprenderlo cuando bajaran a la sala.

Sasuke sonrió complacido, se podía decir que era el más consentido por ser el menor de los dos.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama mientras miraba una de las historietas de Itachi, como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que Sasuke le tomo de la mano (gesto posesivo, que ella ya sabía de lo que se trataba) suspiro y dejo a un lado la revista.

-Dime Sasuke-kun- La pregunta quedo en el aire, mientras el pelinegro tomaba una pelota y se la enseñaba. –Quieres jugar en el jardín- El pequeño asistió, y ella sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir al jardín. Puede que Sasuke no fuera de muchas palabras pero le agradaba bastante su compañía, lástima que Itachi le impedía casi siempre jugar con él.

Sasuke nunca la solto de la mano mientras bajaban la escalera, captando la atención de Itachi que estaba sentado en un taburete de madera muy cerca de la cocina para Mikoto tenerlo muy bien vigilado; Sasuke pasaba a su lado sonriendo de medio lado alardeándole en la cara que esta vez lo había vencido.

 _Fin._

N/A:Holaaaaa! Tiempo sin actualizar, ya extrañaba escribir cosas dulzonas… Bueno ahora necesito su ayuda, quiero que opinen sobre que quieren que haga el próximo oneshot y yo con gusto los complaceré. Este cap va a dedicado a cinlayj2 un beso nena y gracias por comentar chauuu!

Ah y…

 _Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, El escrito es enteramente de mi propiedad.

Este es para Guest. Challege acept Guest! Y porque a mí en lo personal me encantan los extras este es una de mis contribuciones Para un mundo con mas fics de extras Eso no quiere decir que no me apasione los clásicos parejas gaiden… Pero ustedes ya entienden el punto, para el próximo OneShot viene el tan pedido ItaSasuSaku o como sea que se escriba x_x!

.

.

 _Escena tres_

 _._

 _._

 _GaaSaku_

Era una mañana cualquiera en Konoha Garden, Ino y Sakura estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos del patio esperando que el timbre de entrada anunciara el inicio de la jornada escolar.

-Frentona vez a aquel niño…- Comenzó Ino mientras comía un onigiri de tomates cherrys –El rarito de cabello rojo que está cerca del arenero, dicen que no tiene cejas- Ino rio con sorna pero Sakura no la acompaño -No te parece que es un fenómeno, por eso siempre esta solo- La pelirosa frunció el seño le pareció una injusticia que los demás niños lo apartaran por ser diferente.

Cerca del arenero como había dicho Ino se encontraba Gaara el niño nuevo de intercambio.

A Gaara su carencia de cejas más de una vez fue motivo de desprecio y humillación. Por eso Sakura se sintió indignada cuando su rubia compañera lo menciono de forma despectiva, ella conocía muy bien de desprecios ya que más de una vez su melena rosa causaba polémica o risa entre las demás personas.

Miro a Ino aún con el seño frunció y le dijo –Ino-puerca a mi no me causa gracia y me parece que todos tenemos diferencias, juzgar así a alguien por ser diferente es horrible- Y se levanto para ir al arenero sin prestarle atención a la rubia que la miraba como si fuese dicho la peor de las groserías.

Cuando llego a su destino miro al pelirrojo y le sonrió –¿Te gusta la arena?- Pero el pequeño niño no contesto y desvió su mirada de la verde de ella.

Para el pelirrojo la arena era su afición por eso le encantaba tanto la playa y las dunas del desierto, más de una vez se perdió en la belleza de estos paisajes en las fotos de un almanaque que estaba en su casa, deseando con todo el corazón algún día volver a su tierra natal _Sunagakure_.

La niña se removió algo apenada, a lo mejor él lo que quería era estar solo.

Pero ante todo pronóstico el ojos aguamarina respondió –Si- Su voz destilaba cierta nostalgia –Me hace recordar mi aldea y a mis hermanos mayores.

La pelirosa sonrio y agrego –Pues esfuérzate en volver porque ellos también te deben extrañar- En ese momento sonó el timbre y la pelirosa se apresuro a preguntar –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gaara del desierto- Respondio él con voz queda, era muy raro que alguien se dirigiera a él y que no fuera con intenciones de molestarlo.

-Bueno Gaara-kun, nos vemos a la hora del descanso- Y se alejo con la multitud de niños que empezaban a entrar en el recinto.

El pelirrojo se sentía algo extrañado, no pudo preguntarle su nombre pero se sentía esperanzado de por fin compartir un descanso con alguien más que no fuera su propia sombra.

Entre dibujos y juegos la clase paso fugaz, Gaara que de tanto en tanto miraba por el gran ventanal que daba a el patio a la gran caja de arena; estaba ansioso como nunca antes y pintar el desierto que tenía dibujado en su hoja ya no era tan interesante como la idea de salir al patio a ver a la pelirosa desconocida. Cinco minutos más tardes el timbre sonó y todos los escolares ansiosos salieron al patio, entre carreras y brincos.

Él a diferencia de otros días también se apresuro e incluso corrió al patio.

Y como la niña pelirosado había prometido, hay estaba sentada en un banco frente a el arenero, junto a un rubio que se reía a todo gañote señalando a un niño pelicastaño que se había tropezado. El ojos agua se tenso un poco, no sabía si esto solo era un engaño y que pronto el niño rubio en vez de riese de Kiba se reiría de él por su carencia de cejas.

Se acerco un poco indispuesto pero con ganas de conocer más a la única niña con la que había hablado y no lo había juzgado, además de su hermana Temari.

-¡Hola! Gaara-kun- Saludo la ojos jades al ver que el pelirrojo se sentaba en la banqueta junto a ella, el rubio al otro lado alterno la mira entre su amiga y pequeño pelirrojo. Sakura rogo que el rubio no soltara algún comentario despectivo tan propio de él, pero en cambio lo que soltó el hiperactivo muchachito hizo que se abochornara a más no poder.

-Sakura-chan no sabía que te gustaran los pelirrojos ¨ttebayo- El de mirada agua al otro lado lo observo sorprendido, mientras Sakura le daba un buen merecido coscorrón – ¡Ay! Sakura-chan no te enojes no se lo diré al teme- Ese era el colmo para Sakura quien se levanto indignada, tomo de la mano al atónito pelirrojo y se alejo de ahí.

-Yo… yo lo siento mucho Gaara-kun no le prestes atención- Se excuso rojo como un tomate.

Él chiquillo solo la miro por largo rato, preguntándose si ella siempre cuando se abochornaba se veía tan hermosa o si era normal sentir celos por ese dichoso "Teme" que había nombrado el niño anterior.

Pero hasta el mismo se sorprendió cuando le dijo –De verdad no te gustan los pelirrojos- Y entonces sí, se dio cuenta de que era realmente hermosa cuando su rostro se tornaba al igual que su cabello.

 _Fin_

N/A: Hi… No se creo que me eh quedado corta, al final si fue todo un desafío. Sin más espero que te guste Guest, porque la verdad que me esforcé y bueno quiero agradecerles a todas, por dejarme esos comentarios que siempre me alientan a continuar un nuevo cap.

Y bueno ya pensé en el próximo one-shot y creo que a más de una les va a encantar! En fin me despido y hay no leemos! :*

 _Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, El escrito es enteramente de mi propiedad.

Este es para todas aquellas que ansiaban el itasasusaku! Lamento la tardanza u.u en fin **ENJOY!**

.

.

 _Escena cuatro_

 _._

 _._

 _ItaSasuSaku_

 _Bento para dos_

El timbre anuncio la hora del almuerzo, pero en vez de dirigirse los alumnos como de costumbre al comedor, fueron enviados al patio ya que comedor tenía una fuga de agua y no se podría servir el almuerzo como de costumbre. Este tan poco habitual evento desconcertó al el pequeño alumnado de Konoha Garden que ya se empezaban a impacientar por la falta de comida.

-¡Vieja tenemos hambre ttebayo!- Grito naruto desde su habitual charco de ranas, comentario que los demás niños aprobaron, pues más de una panza ya empezaba a gruñir.

-¡Calma!- Respondió la rubia directora, un poco ofendida por el comentario del ojos mar –Ya llame a sus padres para que les traigan sus almuerzos, así que no deben de tardar en llegar… Ah y Naruto vuelves a faltarme el respeto y te cambio con la profesora Anko- Gruño la voluminosa mujer para luego mandarle una mirada amenazadora a el rubio, que la mira con cara de malas pulgas pero sin ganas de seguir molestándola, le tenía un poco de pánico a la profesora Anko se decía que llevaba serpientes a la clases para asustar a los niños mal portados.

En todo eso, apartada de la escena balanceándose en uno de los columpios estaba Sakura que se columpiaba con más fuerzas a la vez que en su panza rugía un oso como queriendo salir de ella, estaba hambrienta sin contar que en el apuro de su madre y lo tarde que se había levantado solo alcanzo a comer una tostada y eso ni para una niña de su edad era suficiente para resistir hasta el almuerzo.

-Por favor Kami-sama que llegue rápido mamá o mi hermano Sasori, estoy muriendo de hambre y si no almuerzo un delicioso bento no me saldrán tan bonitas las letras y entonces la profesora Kurenai llamara a mamá, y mamá con lo dramática que es llamara a Sasori al trabajo y los dos se reunirán furioso en la mesa y me empezaran a regañar hasta el final de mis días escolares- Murmuraba la pelirosa mientras se frotaban con ansias el estomago imaginándose un delicioso bento exquisitamente preparado con arroz modelado con una perfecta cara de un oso panda adornado con variados vegetales y jugosos camarones y langostinos, se le hacía agua la boca. Entre sus deliciosas cavilaciones no se dio cuenta que cierto pelinegro que la había observado todo el rato estaba frente a ella y la miraba con cara rara.

-Con quien estás hablando- Se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño y haciendo sonrojar de la vergüenza a la pequeña niña.

-Yo… yo.. Con nadie Sasuke-kun- Respondio una muy roja Sakura por haberla pillado fantaseando con comida y hablando sola, ahora él probablemente el pensaría que estaba loca.

Pero eso no sucedió, muy en cambio el pequeño uchiha pensaba que tal vez cuando llegara su hermano Itachi con el almuerzo que de seguro seria bento, podría compartirlo con la hambrinta pelirosa.

Justa mente en ese Instante aparece un chico musculoso cabello negro azabache y con idénticos rasgos a los de Sasuke, hizo un medesta reverencia a la directora y fue en busca de su hermano menor.

-Sasu-chan… Traje bento- El menor de los Uchiha bufo odiaba que se refiriera así delante de la gente sin embargo fue a su encuentro y le arrebato la bandeja de comida que humeaba recién hecha, en su interior se encontraba tres bolas de arroz de forma triangular, el clásico onigiri de tomate, con sopa de tomate y vegetales vaporizados el contenido se antojo muy apetitoso, pero enseguida se acordó de la hambrienta ojos jades que estaba en los columpios dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a ella pero Itachi se le adelanto.

-Hola Sakura-chan ¿Ya te trajeron el almuerzo?- La pequeña con timidez negó con la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba del columpio y se sentaba en el banco en el que estaba el mayor de los hermanos.

-Yo he traído el mío no me molestaría compartirlo contigo- Sonrió el quinceañero a la vez que le ofrecía la bandeja de bento que tenía en la mochila; Sasuke solo los miraba desde la otra banca que estaba a algunos metros de la que ocupaban ambos, con cara de pocos amigo otra vez Itachi llegaba para arruinarle los planes.

-Espero que te guste, eso sí solo te regalo un dango los demás son míos- Bromeaba el mayor mientras veía a Sasuke con picardía. El sabía perfectamente de las costumbres de su hermano menor y de lo celoso que llegaba a ser con la ojos verdes que concurría llevar a hacer los deberes en casa, pero como buen hermano mayor que era le gustaba siempre verlo molesto y más huraño que de lo normal cuando él se metía entre los dos y lograba robar la atención de la pelirosa.

-Está muy buena Itachi-san- Sonreía la pelirosa antes de entregarle la bandeja a Itachi para que almorzara el también – Y muchas gracias, porque de seguro que Sasori no iba a venir y yo moriría de hambre- El mayor soltó una carcajada mirando de reojo la cara aun más contraída de enojo que tenía su hermanito, había conseguido picarlo aun más y sin siquiera planificarlo.

-Ya lo creo Sakura-chan y Sasu-chan con lo glotón que es de seguro que tampoco te fuera ofrecido y más si es su comida favorita, onigiri de tomate… Verdad que no Sasu-chan- Sakura rio ante el comentario mientras Sasuke estaba rojo como el mismísimo tomate que se estaba comiendo, pero no de la vergüenza si no de la rabia que sentía por su hermano.

-Vale Sakura-chan ya me tengo que ir pronto comenzaran mis clases- Se despidió después de comer su ultimo dango y guardar el recipiente en su mochila le dio un beso en sus rosados cachetes impolutos y le sacudió la cabellera azabache a su hermano no sin antes susurrarle al oído –Mamá tenía razón te gusta Sakura-chan, eres tan previsible hermanito- Y se retiro de la institución, dejando al pobre Sasuke rojo pero esta vez no de la rabia.

 _Fin_

N/A: Asf… No se ustedes dirán, estuve de viaje y estoy un poco oxidada siento que me quede super corta con este one-shot y buehh! U.U ñia aun asi espero sus opiniones (aunque sea tomatazos) les prometo que para la próxima si les hago uno más largo y mas cuchi ;)

Mientras tanto dejen sus reviews o no le dare a sakura su bento de osito o-ó

 _Gracias por leer_


End file.
